1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for providing search suggestions from user selected data sources for an input string.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user enters characters for an input string for purposes such as a search, the computer program may provide the user a completed search string from a dictionary or other source to auto-complete the string the user is entering. For instance, when a user enters a search string in a search box on a web page, such as the GOOGLE® search box at the GOOGLE® web site, the GOOGLE® search engine may display to the user search suggestions to complete the search string. The suggestions GOOGLE® provides may be based on popular searches performed by other users. Other programs, such as word processing programs, email and text message programs may provide auto-complete suggestions based on a dictionary. (GOOGLE is a registered trademark of Google Inc.)